One Night and One Urge Can Be The Death of Me
by Falling For Kames
Summary: James can't control himself. Kames boyxboy rated m for sexual content
1. When I Just Can't Control Myself

**Okay, uhm hi there readers! This idea came to me at around 6 this morning so it's a little.. well.. bad, but please enjoy either way. :)  
**

**Kames. :3**

* * *

When I was 12 I could only fathom why I would ever find an attraction to my best friend of 9 years, but now I understood a little too well.  
Why my gaze always lingers on him a little longer than on most of my other guy friends and all the cute girls that pass.  
Why he shines when he walks in the room.  
Why whenever I touch him I feel an overwhelming wave of emotion and love fizzle through my body.  
Why he still comes over for sleepovers at the age of 17.  
Why I stare at him all night while he sleeps in my bed with me.

Why I may have, possibly, and accidentally, fallen in love with my best friend Kendall Knight, the blonde beauty with the most delicious body and the most beautiful green eyes. Oops.

And why he's coming over AGAIN today to spend the night.

* * *

I leaned up slightly on my tip-toes as I examined the road through the blinds in front of the window. "James, just calm down. Kendall will be here soon," my mom chuckled and shuffled around in the kitchen behind me.

"Anyone would think that you two haven't seen each other since you were little or something. Just calmly step away from the window and be patient," she suggested.

I stepped back and stared my mom in embarrassment. "I was just, uhm, examining the... yard? Yeah the grass is looking great Mom. Good job," I improvised and let out a small, anxious laugh.

"Mhm," my mom laughed.

"Seriously!" I urged my mom but she ignored me.

"ROMP!" I heard a screech and bolted towards the foyer, smiling brightly when Kendall came in, a smirk playing his lips. Without a word being said, I threw myself at him and tackled him to the floor, both of us letting out hearty laughter.

As his hard chest heaved with both laughter and being out of breath, I couldn't help but admire his angelic body. His hair, his eyebrows, his nose, his lips, his jawline, his chest, and the "V" that I could slightly see, as his shirt was hoisted a little.

I smiled down at him and started heave up to my feet, but Kendall's long arms yanked me back down and he flipped us, him now straddling my waist with a triumphant look on his face. I snarled at him mockingly, jolting us upwards. The blonde fell back to the floor while I popped up to my feet and held a hand out to him. He took it with a hard, challenging stare at me.

A pleasurable shock shot up my arm at Kendall's touch and I smiled, pulling him up quickly.

* * *

"G'night, Mrs. Diamond," Kendall called after my mom as she padded upstairs, leaving the blonde and I alone downstairs.

"So," I started, Kendall laying across one of the couches in my living room as I stood leaned over the couch, my head and arms dangling over him.

"Let's go to your room," he murmured and sat up quickly.

"Uhm, sure," I said, trying to hide my eagerness. The blonde stood up and started towards the stairs, me sprinting after him. Kendall took my actions as me challenging him to race and bolted up the stairs quickly, leaving me slightly bewildered until I shot up the stairs after him, knowing I would still lose; Kendall was fast on his feet and had long, muscular runner's legs, leaving me in the dust.

"Hmph," I groaned as he flashed a victorious smile at me. "Take that, Jay!" The blonde mocked as he ran to my room, me smiling at the nickname he gave me when we were nine years old.

As I made my way to my room, I couldn't help but feel excited. Sure, he came to my house and stayed the night on a regular basis, but I still got giddy at the thought of both of us sleeping in the same bed together.

By the time I had made my way to my room, he had already gotten Black Ops 2 up on the Xbox, my large flat screen TV glowing with loadouts and missions.

"Black Ops 2, motherfucker," Kendall purred out in a challenging voice.

"Bring it on."

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling steadily, my mind reeling. I glanced over at the slightly smaller boy beside me and then at the time. 3:47am. Sighing, my gaze turned back to Kendall and lingered on him for a while. "He's just so beautiful," I murmured and turned the corners of my mouth up in a small smile.

The blonde's nose twitched every few seconds, his chest heaved slowly and steadily in a constant rhythm, and his hand clinched the bed covers tightly.

Suddenly, his body jerked forward and curled into a ball, but extracted within a few moments, now seeming calm. I giggled softly at Kendall's actions but stopped and stared blankly at him right after. There was no way that I could resist touching him, getting close to him now.

Blinking, I shuffled closer to him until I was slightly pressed against his side, my mind cautious, but also aware that the latter was an extremely deep sleeper; he could possibly sleep through an earthquake without twitching at the slightest!

After a few seconds I found myself completely pressed against the blonde. My eyes fell to his lips, and I immediately yearned for the kiss that I have so deeply wanted for years now. Wrapped an arm around his waist slowly, I hoisted myself into a sitting position.

After a few moments of making sure he was still unaware of my actions, I flung a leg around him and pulled myself up until I was straddling Kendall's hips, still vaguely aware that the blonde could possibly wake up any moment.

I let out a slow breath and stared down at the sleeping blonde's face, my tongue quickly darting to wet my lips when I sighted his mouth open a bit, his tongue now on display. Looking both ways, I slowly brought my head down until I was inches from his lips. "Not quite how I imagined our first kiss, but..." I quickly pressed my lips to his, still aware that he wouldn't kiss back.

I couldn't well explain how the kiss was without smiling and giggling, the passion evident, at least from my side anyway.

I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, my hands roaming back to the slumbering blonde's thighs and rubbing sensually. Twisting my wrists back a little, I pulled Kendall's legs up until they folded up and rested around my hips, my mind going blank as I imagined that he was awake and actually kissing me.

The only thing that foiled that daydream was the lack of participation from the smaller boy, which didn't bother me much as I slipped my tongue in his mouth and twirled it roughly around the blonde's tongue, which emitted a quiet moan from me.

One of my hands slipped from Kendall's waist and traveled over a bit, my finger tips now fiddling with the hem of his shirt. I slowly slipped my hand under the plaid flannel and rubbed his chest, noticing the hardness of the blonde's six-pack and the softness of his little pudge of a stomach.

I smiled against his lips and breathed out a small sigh, my tongue slipping back in within seconds and licking all around the inside of his mouth.

As I sat pressed up against Kendall, my mouth attached to his and my hand roaming his chest, I couldn't help but crave more friction, so I gently rolled my hips against his and squeaked out a small moan.

Steadying myself over him again, I more rolled again him deeper, my mind now blank and full of pleasure. I could already feel myself getting hard as I humped my best friend into the bed gently, so I rolled against him a little faster, creating a now steady rhythm as I caused more friction between us.

"Mm.. Mmmmm... MMM, Ken," I moaned out in a husky voice. I could feel myself getting closer as I rolled into him at a greater speed, moans emitting from me constantly.

Just as my orgasm was right there, I rolled against him as hard as I could.

"KENDALL!" I muffled out my scream into the pillow under the blonde's head, my breathing heavy and labored.

"Mmm James," I suddenly heard a quiet moan from Kendall and froze, unsure what to do.

"Uhm... Kendall?" I waited for an answer but one never came from the latter, making me relax slightly.

"James," He let out a slightly louder groan, his hips rolling up into mine.

_Is he dreaming? _I thought, Kendall once again rolling up into my hips. His hand drifted down between our hips and he started rubbing my once again growing erection, making a moan spill from my lips.

"Yeah, Jamie," slumbering Kendall mewled out, his hand rubbing harder.

_Oh my god... What the hell do I do? _Thoughts flew at me sporadically as my sleeping best friend rubbed me off, pleasure threatening to end all of my thoughts.

"Come on, Jay," he purred as he rolled up into my hips again.

It was all I could do not to fall for the pleasure and let him finish me off, but I let him, figuring that it'd happen either way.

I rolled my hips down at his again and he rubbed, I mind getting fuzzy and the familiar pit forming in my stomach again.

"Ken!" I yelled weakly into his knee and fell off of him, my mind too blurry to think. Slipping off of the bed, I went to Kendall's side of the bed and pulled out a pair of underwear from the wardrobe, not hesitating to kiss the blonde before I changed quickly and hopped back in bed.

"What the hell just happened here?" I murmured to myself but pressed myself against the blonde.

"Maybe I'll tell him what I, we, did tonight one day," I joked to myself.

"What did we do?" I heard a husky voice slur from beside me, the blonde shifting a little to look groggily at me.

"Uhm..." _Shit. _

**So there we go! I'll continue this soon, as well as well as Who Are You?, Unconfessed Love, and I'll start a Hard Choice!**

**I also have a bunch of story ideas to surprise you so get ready!**

**Please review and stuff! Thanks!**


	2. When I Comfort Him and Know He's Changed

**Hello loves! Thanks for all of the amazing reviews! Now here's what you've been waiting for: Chapter 2!**

* * *

"Uhm," I shifted under the blonde's intense gaze; at least it_ seemed _intense_._ It's amazing how he could always control me, even if he was as half-asleep as he was now.

"Jay," the blonde grunted out, voice husky, but firm at the same time.

"What?" I decided to play the puppy dog game and tilted my head down, staring up at Kendall through my eye lashes.

"Hmph. Don't tell me then." The smaller boy teased me, his bottom lip sticking out in an adorable pout, knowing that I could never bare the thought of making the blonde sad or disappointed. He just didn't know _why_ I didn't like to make him sad.

"Ken, I just," I stared down the blonde's body, eyes blowing a little when they fell on the slight "V" that was carved into his waist, leading right down to the magic that I so craved to see.

My eyes remained on Kendall's hips, mind suddenly distracting me from an expectant blonde beside me.

_Why don't his hips lie?_ I thought dreamily as I envisioned all the times Kendall had danced; his hips swaying, hips teasing, hips rolling, hips thrusting, hips _telling the fucking truth_, damn it.

I sighed in defeat. "I just... Nothing," I coughed out, voice husky from the damn visions. How does he do this to me?

Suddenly, Kendall's shifted towards me in the bed, his left hand drifting to rest on my hip, while the right pushed through the space between my shoulder and the pillow. He cupped the back of my head and pulled my face closer, closer, closer; our faces were centimeters apart.

I awkwardly cleared my throat. _Deja vu, eh?_ I thought, letting out an anxious laugh to myself.

"... I can _give_ you something to tell me... If you want..." All of a sudden the blonde's voice sounded weak, submissive... Almost _mockingly_ passive, but I couldn't help but get turned on by Kendall's words, mentally adding the phrase to my dictionary of the latter's hottest lines.

I moaned quietly, automatically regretting it.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow at me, but his weak facial expression remained, teasing me.

_Now what the hell do I say?_ I thought desperately, mentally shooting myself. I had just let out the moan like a flock of doves, no follow-up prepared.

Kendall's gaze locked with mine and my stomach clenched; it felt like I was falling in love for the first time, all over again. I felt a deep heat incase the tips of my fingers gently, my gaze flicking down to my right hand to see the latter's hand curl around mine.

All I expected from Kendall was for him to bring my hand down to his crotch to pleasure himself; the blonde's always been the Horndog of all Horndogs.

Instead our hands stayed where they were, Kendall's lanky fingers entwining with mine, his comforting body heat warming my palm pleasurably. I slowly slid my gaze up the smaller's body, eyes meeting the green gaze of my one-and-only.

"Eh-" The beginning of the most awkward and pathetic line of my life was cut off abruptly by the blonde's lips gently pressing against mine, massaging mine passionately.

I immediately started participating, seeing as this game wasn't very fun with only one player, as I had learned earlier.

Kendall's arm draped itself around my right shoulder and curled around my neck, gently pulling my head more into his.

The blonde's tongue slid across my bottom lip teasingly, my mouth automatically opening for Kendall's slick, wet muscle. He ravaged my tongue immediately, pulling it into his mouth and sucking profusely; my breath caught and the countdown for the need of air ticking irritatingly in my head.

I started panting in pleasure and desperation for air as he continued sucking on my tongue, eventually letting go and licking all around my wet cavern before pulling back hesitantly.

The smaller smiled up at me, a cute blush painting his cheeks as he pulled us closer together, our chests heaving into each other deeply. I let out a sigh of contentment and wrapped my forearms around his waist, Kendall immediately hugging my broad shoulders, breaths coming out as stutters of air.

Kendall's behavior struck an odd chord in my brain, but I held the blonde tighter, positively affecting my thoughts on the blonde's Horndog "love life"; I'm not sure if you could exactly call it a "love life" with the exciting blonde, more like the fast-moving, party-revolving life of a 17 year old. Kendall was never this submissive with any of his dates, whether it be with the self absorbed Jett Stetson, or the quiet, good looking Dak Zevon.

I felt my chest being gently pushed on and I pulled back, staring down at the blonde head of my best friend. Tears graced the corners of his eyes, my eyebrows furrowing and my thumbs moving to brush the droplets away from his eyes. "No, baby, don't cry." There I go again, letting out words like flocks of doves.

"I just," he snuffled, head tilted downward, away from mine. I settled a finger under his chin and pulled his head up to look at me.

"I've just wanted this for so long," Kendall cried into my chest, his depressing tears wetting my shirt. I slipped a hand up the plaid flannel shirt settled on his upper body, feeling his shoulder's quivering and shaking as he sobbed quietly into my shoulder. I rubbed circles in his chest, my hand feeling out the ridges that ducked under my fingers beautifully.

Without a word said, I ducked down and pressed a kiss to the moppy hair on his head. Kendall tilted his head back slowly to stare up at me, our eyes meeting as I pressed my lips to his; the affectionate, comforting kiss seemed to relax the sobbing boy, a smile spread on both of our faces.

I couldn't well explain how the kiss was without smiling and giggling; the passion was evident, from both of us this time.

**And there ya go! I'll keep writing this one so it's not over yet! Review!**


	3. When Things Escalate Quickly

Okay, so it's been a while on this story and I secretly want to kill myself because I'm an official bitch. I haven't updated anything _likeable _sense forever and ugh. I suck.

But, here I am, with a third chapter of one of my most favored stories. HAHAH SUCK IT, KIDDO.

Anywho, here goes nothin'.

Warning: ~hot~ homosexual relations may or may not be included in this chapter. You have been thoroughly warned.

* * *

I don't know what made my heart ache more, the fact that Kendall had pulled away from the kiss, or that he was now fucking _biting my neck._ I was pretty much having one of those spasms like when I start fangirling over Supernatural episodes.

Okay, so maybe not a great comparison.

Sighing ruggedly, I moved my hands to grip his soft blonde hair, the strands sifting and slipping out of my fingers from the insane amount of hairspray the boy used. Kendall's arms moved around my waist and hugged my bigger body into his chest, his fingers flexing in an effort to make sure I stay glued to him. My hands moved up and down the blonde's body, equally as desperate for some friction between us. Without warning, my best friend's head popped off of my collar bone and his beautiful emerald eyes met mine, hazy as he moved his head closer to mine. I stared back just as intensely, leaning forward to catch his lips in mine.

Before I knew it, the blonde under me was clawing at my chest, writhing to kiss back with as much force as he could. I gripped the back of his head with my large, sweaty hands, caressing the blonde locks as I pulled him closer, savoring his desperation and passion. Suddenly, his tongue withdrawing from the back of my throat, Kendall pulled away, keeping close.

"James," he started, his hands gripping me to his chest. "I can't get you out of my head," my best friend murmured, pressing his lips to mine once more.

Pulling away, I caught my breath heavily. "I never stop thinking about you," I murmured back to him, my thumb pushing strands out of his eyes before kissing him quickly on the lips. "You're on my mind all the time, your voice is always in my head. I've wanted you for the longest time," I spilled, the blonde staring up at me hazily before nodding, yet I didn't miss the way his grip tightened around my waist.

Suddenly, without a sound, Kendall flipped us so that he was now straddling my waist, staring down at me with the utmost passion and sincerity in his emerald orbs. I reached up after a moment of just synchronized heavy breathing and perspiration, finally acting on what I really intended to do if this _thing _Kendall and I had was real. Grabbing his plaid flannel shirt, I started sliding it off of his arms, our lips meeting as I had leaned forward and he had started leaning down. His hands moved to hold mine when we had successfully gotten rid of his shirt, his body weight pressing our hands hard into the mattress.

Kendall's tongue traveled gracefully in and out of my mouth, my tongue meeting him halfway at some points and being dominated at others. It wasn't long before the blonde pulled away, one of his hands holding one of mine firmly as his other moved to slip under my shirt, making me pant at his dominance. As his hand mover further up my chest, one of his fingers grazed my nipple, making chill bumps pass up my arms.

"Kendall," I murmured through breaths, hoping that he wouldn't torture me further. "Just- just touch me," I whispered, thrusting my hips up into his groin. "Please," I whimpered. The blonde's hand hesitantly moved out from under my shirt, his eyes flicking to mine in the dark. I could tell he was afraid. After giving him a small smile, he smirked and moved his hand down toward my naval, encircling it with his finger tip before moving achingly slow down the dark brown line of hair leading into the front of my plaid boxers.

Without moving any further, Kendall bent over and kissed me softly on the lips, his tongue tracing the outline of my bottom lip. Moaning, I opened my mouth and grabbed one of his hands, guiding it to the front of my underwear before thrusting up into it. The blonde smiled against my lips and let out an almost-anxious chuckle before quickly dipping two fingers into the waist band of my boxers, teasing me. Letting out a pleasured, yet agitated groan, I shoved his hand in, causing both of our breaths to hitch.

Both of us finally getting used to the intrusion in my pants, Kendall tightened his fingers to grip my throbbing cock, making me moan and arch my back in pleasure. "Mmm, Kendall," I moaned heatedly, feeling his lips meet mine once again after his other hand moved to wrap around my back and hold me up. It wasn't long before my friend was pushing my underwear off, pressing soft kisses to my neck and pumping his hand agonizingly slow. Thrusting my hips up into his hand, the blonde got the hint and sped up the pumping on my cock, my head immediately moving up to press into my best friend's hair, mindlessly breathing the erotic scents around us as well as the beautiful scent that was Kendall's.

"Ugh, Ken," I breathed heavily, squirming underneath him as he pumped faster by the second. It couldn't have been a couple of seconds before I felt a pit starting to build up in my stomach, making me feel queasy. "I-I'm so close," I panted, moaning and groaning emitting between breaths. At this Kendall pumped ten times faster, making me finally open my eyes wide enough to clearly watch Kendall move above me. "Ugh- ah- K-KENDALL," I squeaked loudly, cumming on Kendall's hand, the blonde's other hand moving to cover my mouth as we stared at the door for a moment, expecting to hear my mother waking up down the hallway.

After catching my breath, it didn't take me too long to realize that Kendall was watching me warmly- passionately- lustfully-, yet he was still fully dressed. Letting in one last breath, I sat up so that the blonde and I were just millimeters from a kiss, one of my hands moving to mess with a button on his jeans. The blonde let out a low purr under his breath and leaned back, his hand moving out of my pants and pressing against his lips, licking around every crevasse to clean his hand of the milky substance splattered on his hand. I watched Kendall absentmindedly, licking my lips before looking back down at my friend's jeans. Sighing heavily, I leaned forward to focus more on the buttons, successfully popping them off after a couple of minutes.

Biting my lip, I watched as Kendall quickly ripped off his jeans, now leaving him in a t-shirt and boxers. Catching his gaze for a moment, I gently pressed my lips to his as I started pulling his shirt up, making us part for a moment to throw the annoying shirt off to the side. Before I could thoroughly process the fact that the shirt was gone, the blonde lifted my head and pressed his soft lips to mine before we parted again. His emerald eyes locked with mine momentarily, making me freeze to stare at him.

"James, do you- are you sure?" Kendall stared evenly at me, grabbing one of my hands before I could mess with his underwear. After a moment of processing, I nodded, grinning at him. "Yes."

With that Kendall slid his boxers down his thighs, revealing his fully erect, massive cock. After staring at it for a moment or two, I leaned over my friend and pressed my lips to his messily, one of my hands moving to engulf the blonde's cock. Kendall began whimpering quietly, biting his lip.

"James- please," he moaned, thrusting his pulsating cock through my ring of fingers desperately. Nodding, I began pumping quickly, Kendall squealing quietly into the crevasse of my neck as he neared his climax. After a moment of his whimpers and groans intensifying, he ripped my hand off, my brow furrowing in confusion. "Uh, Kendall?"

"I wanna cum inside you," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

Nodding, I bit my lip and smashed my lips into his, finding a renowned sense of energy course through my body at my best friend's words. "Ugh, lube," the blonde moaned as he broke away from the kiss, bending over the side of the bed to look in his bag, pulling up a second later with a small red bottle of lubrication.

"Uhm, how often do you do this, exactly," I asked suddenly, my eyes bearing into the bottle.

"This is my first time," he replied quietly, fidgeting as I stared down at him.

Reaching over, I pulled his chin towards mine, gently pressing our lips together. His hand moving to my chest, Kendall pushed me onto my back, him propped over me on his knees. After letting out a long, anxious sigh, the blonde popped the cap open on the small red bottle, squeezing a generous amount on to his hands before thoroughly coating his beet-red cock. I sat still as I watched, breath held, witnessing as my best friend prepared to have sex with me.

My friend's passionate emerald green eyes suddenly turned to me, a huge smile gracing his lips as he scooted between my legs. Letting out a breath of anxiousness, Kendall helped me prop a leg up on his shoulder, his look telling me that, although he doesn't want to hurt me, he still wants this- _bad_. Nodding to me, he stuck his hand between my legs and prodded at my hole with a lubricated finger, dipping it in slowly as I writhed, pleasure coursing through my body. "Mm, Ken- add another," I commanded a little to harshly, pressing down as a second finger was inserted, making me wince in slight pain for a second or two. Slowly he began to fuck the two digits in and out of my entrance, my jaw tightening and relaxing as I thrust up and down on my friend's fingers. After a minute or two of that, a third digit started to push into my hole, making me squeal somewhat loudly as my back arched in both pain and pleasure.

"You good?" Kendall's voice brought me out of my haze and I nodded cautiously, the blonde slowly pulling out the fingers. Taking a peek up at my best friend's face, he looked both scared and excited, positioning himself above me.

"You ready, James?" Kendall asked, his eyes bearing passionately into mine. I immediately nodded, my head flying back as the blonde entered, his hands moving behind my back to hold me close to him as he slowly moved into me, my eyes bugging out at the size of the smaller boy's cock.

After a couple of minutes of being frozen in time, adjusting to Kendall's size, I nodded, the blonde smiling and rocking his hips back slowly, fucking me as gently as he could. "Harder," I murmured suddenly, Kendall smirking as he picked up the pace- and the force, my body crying in both pain and amazing, overwhelming pleasure. My best friend's moans began to drown mine out as we continued, both of us quickly beginning to adapt to this.

"Ughughughguh, James- PLEASE," the blonde breathed, moans still emitting from the back of his throat. "Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes," I replied sloppily, crashing my lips into my friend's, Kendall shoving his tongue into my mouth as he sped up and fucked deeper in me. One of Kendall's hands moved in between my legs and started clumsily pumping my cock in rhythm with his thrusts and my whimpers, causing me to cling deeper into his chest.

"Holy shit, Kend-" And with that I burst into my best friend's hand and onto our stomachs, panting as I continued to be fucked by the blonde. A loud moan started to erupt from him too, and he burst into my hole, causing me to cry out louder than necessary. After a moment or two of Kendall hanging out in my ass, he pulled out, gathering me in his arms as he curled up under the covers.

"That- that was perfect," he finally whispered after a few minutes of silence, pressing a kiss to my lips. I nodded and curled up into his chest, smiling up at the beautiful blonde boy.

"Kendall?"

"Mm, yep?"

"I love you."

* * *

OOOkay so like yep.

That was awkward. And terribly written, 'cause never once in my life have I written smut. Ever.

And never again.

Okay. So review or whatever. I have no idea why you guys were so excited for this update but. Whatever.

Love ya guys


	4. Next Time

I couldn't stop staring up at the ceiling.

There was fucking something _up there_.

Or maybe there was something beside me. Or some_one._

My butt hurt. A fucking _lot_.

'_Or maybe I'm just butthurt.'_

I snickered at my silent gay banter, savoring the laughter that threatened to slip out of my lips as I shifted slowly in my bed. If it was even my bed.

A quick, yet cautious glance to the left of me confirmed two of my guesses.

Yes, indeed, this was my bed.

And yes, my best friend was in bed beside me.

I cautiously elevated the covers a couple inches, flinching when I also confirmed that by best friend was in fact naked. Great.

Breaking News: I was nude too.

Basically, I was having one of those moments where I couldn't remember anything, and I hadn't even drank anything the night before. Well, I may have drank a quarter of my mother's Absolut vodka- or maybe I drank a quarter of her entire liquor cabinet, but I wasn't entirely sure.

I had a hard time believing I even drank, though, as I didn't have any recollection of anything other than Black Ops 2.

Suddenly, a linen-on-skin sound came from beside me and there were arms around my waist, my best friend's face pressed against my shoulder. '_Holy shit.' _I bit my lip as Kendall shifted against me, his dick rubbing against my leg. "Ugh, Jay," the blond boy grumbled in his sleep, his hair curling against the sheen of sweat that covered my shoulder. I coughed awkwardly, ignoring the fact that my heart was screaming that something had happened last night.

Something inside me had clicked long ago, knowing that something had happened between my friend and me, but I guess I pushed the thought away. I hoped it hadn't happened, even if I did have feelings toward the blond. A nudge brought me out of my thoughts, the boy curled up to me stirring, his eyes flickering open.

The sun hit his hair with a shimmer, parts of the locks sticking up, much to my amusement. Kendall turned and smiled gently at me, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he turned away, his hand moving to bunch up the covers around his groin.

It was something about how attractive he looked, how his hair curled at the nape of his neck, how low the covers were settled on his waist. I couldn't help but blush along with my friend, a hesitant hand curling around his side and pulling him closer to me. The blond smirked almost shyly as he tilted his head down and looked away, my fingers moving up to card through his sleek hair whilst I tried to get him to look up.

"Kendall." I settled a gentle hand on the side of his face, my friend looking up at me with round emerald eyes. The blond cleared his throat, his heavier breathing being the only thing to break the silence of my room.

"Hey." My friend bit his lip as he shifted slightly to fully face me, a conflicting expression clouding his face.

"James… Last night…" Kendall trailed off as he looked down.

I stared down at him, not sure how to respond.

"I don't regret it, if that's what you're asking," I answered boldly, my gaze trained on my friend's face.

The blond looked up at me hopefully, a light smile accenting his expression. I grinned back at him and reached forward, grabbing his hand. His smile dropped slightly and I tilted my head, worried as I examined his emerald eyes.

Suddenly, the blond was on top of me, his hands ravaging my body as his lips met mine. I kissed back passionately, my arms wrapping around his shoulders to pull him closer. A moment of heated kissing passed before Kendall pulled away, not blinking as he stared down at me.

After a few minutes of silence just staring at each other, we heard footsteps outside my door, our eyes widening in panic. Staring frantically into Kendall's eyes, I threw him off of me, sending him sprawling to the floor. The blond turned and frowned at me, not paying attention to the fact that he was stark naked. My friend followed my gaze as I stared, slightly amused, at his erect penis, the boy flipping around to cover it.

"Asshole." Kendall stared firmly at me, yet his cheeks were a deep shade of red. Smirking mischievously at him, I motioned to his scattered clothes, the blond nodding and lunging at Mach two to retrieve each pair of clothing, slipping them on as he went.

Looking around my cluttered room, I eventually spotted my boxers, heaving myself out of bed and onto the floor to retrieve them. Kendall smirked as I passed him, the boy catching my eye as he took his turn to check me out. I growled as I hopped into my underwear and tackled him, landing a punch to his chest. The blond's eyes narrowed in challenge and he flipped us around so he was hovering over me, his knee fitting between my legs. Kendall grinned and brought his lips to my ear.

"_I can't wait to do it again, James_." He pulled back and pecked my lips, his knee rubbing my groin before abruptly pulling away as he stood up.

Suddenly, the door opened and my mother stood at the door, staring blankly at the two of us. "Delinquents, it's two in the afternoon," she informed us, quirking her eyebrow as she stared down at me.

I stared up at Kendall blankly from the floor, processing his last statement.

_Can't wait._

* * *

**Hehe :3**

**Please review, friends.**

**Check out my other stories too, please.**


	5. Stuck in Limbo

They were pools of green. They were dark allies with a speckle of light at the end. They were soul finders.

They were also annoying little shit Kendall eyes that were burning fucking holes into my damn brain!

Kendall smirked as he leaned across the center console to maintain eye contact with me, his arm settling under his chin. A sparkle lit his eye as his emerald orbs bore into my hazel ones and my stomach started churning, a wave of mischief flooding through my veins.

The blond winked at me and turned back to face the wheel of his car, his gaze settling lazily on the dash. I watched him carefully for a moment, trying to push the want to be under him out of my mind.

A moment of silence passed as I devoured the sight of him and he grinned lightly at the dashboard of his car, our breathing settled at similar rhythms. A hum droned from the car's radio quietly.

"James! Kendall!" A yell from behind the car startled us, and a petite blonde girl appeared in the rear view mirror, her arms flailing wildly. Kendall and I locked gazes and I rolled my eyes, whilst he climbed out of the car to greet her. I definitely did not miss the hug they gathered one another in briefly, pulling away to grin at each other.

Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Jo motherfucking Taylor.

I growled quietly, my teeth clinched as the two blondes continued to talk quietly to each other, completely ignoring me. Clearing my throat loudly, Kendall and Jo stopped their animated talking to look at me, both of them waving a small 'hi' to me before turning back to each other.

Grumbling angrily under my breath, I shoved past Kendall and his car, muttering an 'I'm going outside- hope you guys die' as I made my way up the porch. Kendall paused to look back at me momentarily, an unreadable expression on his face as he continued to talk to the blonde girl. Jo glared at me for a second and I rolled my eyes.

As I stomped into my house, pout evident on my face as I pretty much kicked my shoes across the foyer, I mentally bitch-slapped myself, Kendall and Jo. I slammed the door behind me and sighed heavily as I entered the kitchen to see my mother, not really caring that she was in there as I groaned and slumped against the counter.

My mother also let out a sigh as she paused her peaceful morning coffee drink to look at me, a slightly bored expression gracing her face as she tightened her grip around her coffee mug that said in bold lettering, "_**I was a good parent before I had children.**_"

"What's wrong, honey?" The line sounded forced, a sigh lacing her tired voice. I turned my head to stare at her, a look of pure despair and desperation and hopelessness highlighting my features. Once again, my mother sighed, moving to reluctantly set her coffee mug down on the kitchen counter. My gaze shot instinctively out to the driveway, inwardly groaning when I didn't see the blondes by Kendall's car anymore.

"Is it Kendall?" The light, gently question had me stuttering and coughing, a disbelieving expression on my face as I stumbled backwards toward the refrigerator. Finally, I just nodded a 'yeah', my mother smirking an, 'I'm not fucking stupid, James' at me before turning toward the window.

My mouth opened to say something as I stepped up beside my mother, closing again as her head turned to face me. Her icy blue eyes met my hazel ones blankly, a little sparkle behind her eye as she began to grin at me.

"James," she started, fiddling momentarily with her robe before continuing. "Believe it or not, I used to be young and have friends, and boyfriends, and enemies- you name it- and so I had a damn lot of insecurities about them." My mother tilted her head as she reminisced, a light smile dusting her lips. "And I suppose you are worrying about Kendall leaving your friendship eventually to get serious with his girlfriend?"

I stared, enthralled, down at the petite woman standing shorter than I did, nodding absentmindedly. She smirked as she led us back to the kitchen to get her coffee, a perk in her step. In reality, what she had guessed was unbelievably true, although I would add that I was also butt-crazy crushing on the boy at the moment, so just watching him with Jo hurt.

A moment of my mother sipping at her coffee peacefully passed before she pulled away, setting the mug down slowly. "Listen, Jamie," she began, smiling as her light blue eyes held my gaze. "Kendall still comes for sleepovers." The simple way that she stated it suited me, and I guess I got the point, but that didn't really help one hundred percent.

"Mom, what if I told you-"I stopped to let out a sigh, silently wishing that I was rotting in a hole somewhere in my backyard. My mother watched me waveringly as she stepped back to sip at her coffee, a mild interest perking her eyes as listened absentmindedly. "-that I was actually _jealous_ of Jo?"

Her icy blue eyes crinkled up in amusement as she set her coffee back down and looked up at me, unimpressed, it seemed. "I'd like to play dumb parent and guess that you meant in a friendly way, James," she said honestly, shrugging as she stirred a spoon around in her smoldering beverage. "But I've accidentally caught myself in a dumb situation where I understand that you have an attraction to your friend."

I blinked back a smile as I subconsciously stared down at the tile flooring of the kitchen, a blush creeping to my cheeks. My mother chuckled and shifted against the counter, her hand finally straying away from her coffee to ruffle my hair. "Honey, if you like Kendall, the best you can do is tell him," she remarked, my head shooting up at stare at her incredulously. My mouth opened, yet a word never came out as I watched the petite woman laugh lightly.

'_I think I've already told him?' _I sighed inwardly as I realized that I was in a real rut, as I couldn't tell my mother that Kendall and I had fucked the night before, yet I still felt that I could use her advice a little bit. "I guess I can tell him that I actually want more than sex," I murmured, my mother raising her eyebrows for me to speak up; I shook my head absentmindedly and turned to face the counter, gazing lazily across the kitchen as I leaned over the counter. My mother shook her head as a half-hearted chuckle slipped from her lips, bringing her coffee mug around to the sink as she just decided to let me do my thing.

My eyes flitted instinctively to the window to be met with the sight of a guilty looking Kendall leaning over a despair-stricken Jo, the blonde's hand over her mouth in surprise. I tilted my head, curious as I absentmindedly padded over to the front door and opened it, taking a moment to silently creep out to spy on the couple. I stretched my neck out as much I could, as if it would help, and could hear bits of the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Jo," Kendall comforted said girl, a hand on her scrawny shoulder. Jo shook with grief. "No, Kendall, what the hell did I do?" The blond boy stared down at his feet, his toes shuffling toward each other awkwardly.

I was pretty much dangling over the edge of the porch as I leaned forward to hear the conversation better, my hands cupping my ears.

Kendall shifted on the pavement as he watched the blonde girl quiver and shake, his hands delicate, yet awkward as he touched her arms in comfort. "I guess your attention doesn't seem like much anymore?" Every one of Kendall's statements sounded like questions, but I pushed that thought away as I anticipated how the 'fight' would turn out. Jo hiccupped angrily. "But Kendall, I love you!" The blonde girl stared desperately up at her boyfriend, eyes narrowed in disbelief. "I guess someone's replaced you," he responded after a moment, staring down at his Vans.

'I guess someone's replaced you.'

'_I guess someone's replaced you.'_

'**I guess someone's replaced you.'**

'_**I guess someone's replaced you.'**_

'_**I guess someone's replaced you.'**_

Grinning like an idiot, I understood what was happening and bounded away from the porch and down the driveway, not even hesitating a bit as I latched onto Kendall, holding him tightly against my chest. "Ugh, Kendall," was all I could muster up, smiling when Kendall returned the hug, his arms wrapping around my waist.

I could hear a scoff beside us and I pulled away, smirking cheekily at Jo. I winked at the blonde girl, Kendall and I waving as we simultaneously gestured for her to leave. As the blonde padded away, defeated, I turned to smile up at my friend, my hand gripping the front of his flannel instinctively. After a moment of just staring and feeling each other up, we pulled away, heading back up to the house.

Kendall and I both came crashing into the house, loud like always as I guided him to the kitchen. My mom stood at the sink, her head turning to stare evenly back at me. As I grinned lightly at her, she winked, a twinkle sparking her eye as she continued washing dishes. I turned abruptly to stare up at Kendall, who smirked back at me, both of us shooting my mother a glance. '_Thanks, Mom.'_

We both turned, waving absentmindedly at my mother as the two of us stormed back out of the house, padding back to Kendall's older, dark green Mustang. The blond boy moved to lean against the drivers' car door, leaving me smirking in front of him. Kendall grinned back and leaned forward, aggressively ravaging my mouth as he pulled me a little closer.

I guess I could say that I would've rather had a sweet, warm kiss, but my guess was that Kendall still couldn't get the concept that he had just promised me a serious spot in his life. He mustn't have meant it that seriously. I shrugged to myself and continued, figuring that the blond just wanted to say goodbye and go home.

Leaning roughly against him, I kissed back with just as much fire, my hand moving down to cup Kendall's growing erection through his sweatpants. Rubbing the area agonizingly slow, the blond wrapped his fingers through my hair, moaning softly into my mouth as he fell backward into his car.

In that moment of simultaneous serenity and inward conflict about Kendall's position in limbo, I decided that as long as Kendall allowed me in his wonderful, beautiful, jacked-up life, I'd wait for him to come around and see that I was always going to be there for him.

* * *

**So, I'm actually mildly impressed with this chapter, mainly because it's really long and eventful, but it may just be me.**

**More seriously, should I continue the story, start a sequel, or just end here? Please say in a review!**

**Please posted your comments, complaints, corrections, criticism, and compliments, as well as what I should do with the story, in a review. Reviews make author happy. Happy author means more shit for readers!**

**Follow and fave, too! Thanks!**


End file.
